Trials, Adulation and Hardship
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the prince heir of Thundera his parents has high expectations for him. But Lion-o feels like his parents are pushing him to hard. One day he gets injured while trying to protect a lady his own age. Her name is Pumyra she is kind enough to take Lion-o to the palace to treat him. It turns out Pumyra is a new medic for the royal family and something else. M just in case.


chapter 1

Lion-o is the prince heir of Thundera and his parents love him very much and have high expectations of him.

"Lion-o wake up it's time for morning training," Claudius said.

"Coming," Lion-o said.

"Don't forget to eat breakfast!" Leona said.

"Yes mother," Lion-o said.

After eating his breakfast Lion-o started his sword training. He was doing really well.

"You are doing well Lion-o, now let's see how you do against an opponent." Claudius said.

A young leopard came up with training sword. "Okay now let's start the sword combat training," Claudius said.

"Okay begin," the trainer said.

The two of them started their sword fight. Lion-o was doing well defensively and offensively. He was beating his opponent to the punch. "Come on show me what yolur made of," his opponent said.

"Big talk," Lion-o said.

"Come on son use your advantages," Claudius said.

"Be careful don't hurt yourself," Leona said.

"Leona quit babying the boy," Claudius said.

Lion-o then knocked the sword out of his opponents hand. "Good job Lion-o," his instructor said. "You also did well too Leton you also did well," he said.

"That was very good Lion-o but I see a chance for more improvement." Claudius said.

Lion-o sighed he had got moment to himself in years. His brother Tygra had training and lessons but he got days off and free time. His brother even had wife. A female Cleric named Cheetara. They were even expecting a baby. He couldn't help but feel jealous of his brother. He didn't have girlfriend or free time or days just to relax. Everyday it was training and lessons and more training and lessons each day.

Lion-o was becoming stressed and tired. He wished he could have time to unwind and relax.

"Lion-o it's time for some lessons," Leona said.

"Yes mother," Lion-o said and went to the study. He had many lessons on many subjects. He studied in the study with Jaga and many of other tutors. Then a couple of hours later Lion-o had combat training.

Lion-o knew he was the prince heir being the biological son of king Claudius and queen Leona. But his schedule didn't give him time to be a teen. Lion-o wanted to have fun and even just lay around and do nothing. He was so stressed out. Jaga noticed this and decided to talk to him.

"What is bothering you Lion-o?" Jaga asked.

"I know my parents have high expectations for me and do a lot for me, but I feel they are pushing me too hard. Tygra has training and lessons but not as much as me because he was adopted, he gets to have fun and relax with wife. I don't even have time to find a girlfriend. I am so jealous that I don't get to relax like everybody else even my parents take a break once in a while and they are the king and queen," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o have you told your parents how you feel?" Jaga asked.

"No they will just think I am being lazy," Lion-o said.

"Well they are putting an awful lot on your shoulders," Jaga said.

"I know, but if tell them they probably won't listen just make me continue with this very busy schedule it's like my whole life is going to be studying and training, I have been doing it since I could talk and walk," Lion-o said.

"Your parents mean well Lion-o, they are trying to make you into a good king who will one day take their place, they probably don't even know they are pushing you to the limit," Jaga said. "I will talk to them about this later," he said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

A bit later Lion-o noticed he had sometime before his next lesson so he decided to go out and see Thundera. His pet Snarf went with him.

He heard a noise and saw a young puma lady being robbed and the robber was touching her inappropriately. Lion-o rushed over to help her and pulled the robber away from her. "Hey, you leave her alone!" Lion-o shouted.

Lion-o was skilled in combat and was doing well until the robber was doing sneaky and underhanded attacks Lion-o was knocked to the ground and his hood fell down. "The prince I better get of here!" the robber said running away.

Lion-o turned to the lady. "Are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine thank you Prince Lion-o," she said. "I'm Pumyra," she said.

"You're welcome Pumyra," Lion-o said. "ARGH!" he groaned and he touched his side and saw blood on his hand.

"Oh no!" Pumyra said and helped him back to the palace.

The guards saw her bringing in prince Lion-o. "He's injured he was protecting me," she said.

They went into the palace.

"Lion-o!" Claudius said.

"My baby!" Leona said.

"He was injured protecting me," Pumyra said.

"Lion-o needs a medic!" Claudius said.

"I'm a medic I was supposed to come here later I was hired by Jaga to be one of the medics for the clerics and royal family," Pumyra said.

"Don't just stand there save my son!" Claudius said.

Pumyra began to treat Lion-o's wounds and fixed him up. She rubbed herbs on his wounds and bandaged them up. She also stitched up a couple of deep wounds. "There," she said.

It was late a night and she came out of the room.

"How is he?" Claudius asked.

"He's fine he lost a bit of blood, but he'll live, he'll be fine," Pumyra said.

"What relief," Leona said.

"He has plenty of lessons tomorrow I hope he'll be ready for that," Claudius said.

"Hold it, Lion-o is going to live, but he has few serious injuries and he has stitches. He needs a long rest in bed."His muscles are also tense and stiff, and his eyes are bloodshot and baggy. The thing is he's exhausted, he's only sixteen, he needs time to rest, relax and have fun," she said.

"Why is he so tired and stiff?" Claudius asked.

"Well Claudius, Lion-o has been training and studying every since the time he could walk and that is all he's done, almost never having a chance to be a cub or teen. He is very overwhelmed by this and you have been pushing him pretty hard," Jaga said.

"If he felt that way why didn't he tell us?" Claudius asked.

"He would of said you would have thought he was being lazy," Jaga said.

"Why couldn't I see I was pushing him too hard to be a good king? Why couldn't I see he was overwhelmed with all work and no fun? I'm a terrible father," Claudius said.

"I must be a terrible mother I was pushing him too," Leona said.

"No you're not, you both want what's best for him and Lion-o has many other qualities that will make him a good leader that are not from training and lessons you just have to see for yourselves." Jaga said.

"We will give him some days with no training or lessons a day just for fun and relaxation," Claudius said.

"Can we see him?" Leona asked.

"He's sleeping right now you can see him tomorrow," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Claudius and Leona said.

After a sleepless night Claudius and Leona checked on Lion-o. They him smiling at them. Pumyra came into see how Lion-o was doing.

"Lion-o we are sorry we have been pushing you too hard can you forgive us?" Claudius asked.

"I forgive you," Lion-o said.

"Now you will have more free time and days just be a teen," Leona said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

Pumyra was made Lion-o's nurse. She took good care of him. She changed his bandages everyday and rubbed herbs on them. She even checked his temperature. "You are healing nicely, I say in a couple more days you will be well again," she said.

"Great," Lion-o said with a smile.

Lion-o was falling in love with Pumyra. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl he ever met. Pumyra was falling for Lion-o too. Leona and Claudius were glad their son was recovering and unaware of the blossoming romance between Lion-o and Pumyra.

A few days later Lion-o was all better.

Pumyra took off his bandages and was happy to see he had healed. Lion-o gave a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Pumyra said and left for her room in the medical house.

To be continued.


End file.
